onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Minorhinoceros
| affiliation = Impel Down; World Government | occupation = Jailer Beast | jva = Hiromu Miyazaki | birth = March 1st }} Minorhinoceros is one of the five Jailer Beasts of Impel Down. He is an "awakened" Zoan Devil Fruit user, having eaten a Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into a rhino. Due to his actions, he can be considered a supporting antagonist of the Impel Down Arc. Appearance In his Zoan form, Minorhinoceros is a large bipedal rhino in overalls. He has cutesy eyes, large lips, and a runny nose like the other Jailer Beasts. He wields two spiked clubs. Personality Minorhinoceros is described as being bashful. Despite this and his ridiculous appearance, he is incredibly bloodthirsty like the other Jailer Beasts and the prisoners fear him. However, he acknowledges Sadi's superiority in battle, even fearing her when she got angry over his failure. Abilities and Powers As one of the Jailer Beasts of Impel Down under Sadi, Minorhinoceros is in charge of torturing and maintaining various prisoners. Weapons He wields two iron clubs, covered with spikes. Devil Fruit He has eaten an as-of-yet unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a rhinoceros. Because he is an "Awakened Zoan", he is able to recover rapidly even after suffering high amounts of damage. History Past In the past history of Impel Down, the Jailer Beasts were one of the main threats in Impel Down; due to their amazing ferocity, thirst for blood and their incredible strength. Impel Down Arc The Minorhinoceros was called to Level 4 to try stop the riot that had started to take place, due to Luffy and Ivankov. However, Jinbe put an end to the Minorhinoceros' rampage by sending him flying with a powerful uppercut. After Sadi recovers from her fight with Ivankov, she whips the Minorhinoceros and other Jailer Beasts and orders them to go to Level 1. They arrive in time to attack Buggy's group, but are later defeated again by Luffy and Jinbe. From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, Minorhinoceros is seen with the other Jailer Beasts with their new member: Minochihuahua. Major Battles *Minorhinoceros, Minokoala and Minozebra vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile, Jinbe, citizens from Newkama Land and prisioners from Level 4 (Level 4) *Jailer Beasts vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile and Jinbe (Level 1) Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Minorhinoceros's weapons are two spiked maces, but in the anime the spikes are replaced by small bumps instead. In the manga, Minorhinoceros is defeated by Jinbe's Gosenmaigawara Seiken, while in the anime he is defeated by Crocodile's Sables. Trivia *Like the other Jailer Beasts, Minorhinoceros' name is a combination of an animal and Mino. *Minorhinoceros' birthday is a pun on his animal form, given the fact that in goroawase, it could be read as sa (3)- i (1), i.e. rhino. References Site Navigation ca:Minorinoceront es:Minorinoceros fr:Minorhinocéros it:Monorinoceros id:Monorhinoceros pl:Minosorożec Category:Male Characters Category:Jailer Beasts Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users